


Lilac Heat

by PwiPwiPoo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Both are non-op, Color Shifting Dildo, Dildos, Drabble, F/F, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Catra (She-Ra), body heat, post coitus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PwiPwiPoo/pseuds/PwiPwiPoo
Summary: As the echoes of their love making begin to fade in their bedroom, Adora marvels at the mess she made of Catra.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 57





	Lilac Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like ten minutes, so if there are any mistakes let me know. Also for context this is after they finished having sex, the dildo they are using is a color shifting dildo that starts out as blue when it's cold and shifts to lilac at body temperature. Based on a real dildo I saw at my local sex shop.

“Holy shit, Catra, so you're so hot!” Adora says, her voice ending on a breathy note. She reaches up to the back of Catra’s neck, her girlfriend jumps and whimpers as her finger tips dance where her chestnut brown hair meets her auburn fur.

Gentle fingers trace the outline of Catra’s back; drawing lines from the base of her neck to her shoulder blades that snake and wind lazily as they roll down into the valley of her lower back. Adora presses deeper into Catra’s flesh as she makes the trek up the magicat’s butt, she can’t help but smirk when Catra moans out her name and her tail starts rubbing the side of her hips.

Adora’s trailblazing stops on Catra’s right cheek, her digits gently squeeze the firm and ample flesh, making her grunt as she feels her dick scream against the confines of her strap.

Bracing herself against her lover’s ass, she pulls the dildo out at a snail pace; Catra yelps when one of the little nubs on the bottom of the toy pops out of her asshole. Adora chuckles as she pulls out more of the toy, dragging out three squeaky moans from the magicat until the toy is completely free.

The lilac tip of the toy nudges the space between Catra’s balls and her perineum. Catra looks back at Adora, her mismatched blue and amber eyes drowning in heat and lust. She mouths the shape of words but all that comes out are little moans and broken sentences.

Adora smiles down at her, her right thumb rubbing tiny circles underneath the magicat’s tail.

“Oh baby girl, you’re so fucking hot.” Adora’s free hand reaches down to the lube slicked toy and holds it up for Catra to see. “Look? Your hot little asshole turned my blue toy lilac.”

Catra rolls over onto her back with her knees in the air and her hands on either side of her head. Her pert little breasts rise and fall with every breath, and her semi soft dick starts to twitch in the little auburn bush that crowns her genitals. She wets her lips before the first coherent sentence drips off her tongue like honey.

“Ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a thing, little sex toy drabbles. Got some more ideas for it but don't know if I'll write it. Also the first thing I've written in like three months and posted, so apologies if it isn't up to snuff of my usual work.


End file.
